Oneshots of Love
by xxSilverWingsxx
Summary: KakaNaru fanficions. Each chapter is a different story. Chatper 1 is Kakashi was an orphan who came across Naru. He raises her with love. 10 years later, read the story about Kakashi trying to show his love to her. Naru torture


**AN:** so…this story..well…they are going to be one shots. We all know how hard it is to find stories out there for our enjoyment that are completed. And most of the completed ones are too short…sooo I've dedicated this section..just for one shot of love for KakaNaru. Each chapter must be and will be at least 10,000 words long (not including my talking..but actual parts of the stories) These stories will not be correspond with one another…and so you must help me get ideas on what types of one shots of love for KakaNaru you want to read about. There will be everything…and I want to make the most popular KakaNaru there is out there!

**Disclaimer:** This will be the only disclaimer in this story. I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in the manga or film.

**Dedicated:** Dedicated for the hard to find coupling - KakaNaru

* * *

Oneshots of Love

Chapter 1 - Together we'll always be

Chapter Summary - AU, Kakanaru (female naru) romance. Kakashi is younger than Itachi in this story line, set in modern times where Kakashi and Naru are both orphans and he takes care of her.

This one is probably rated Mature....there is a sort of rape scene but nothing too gruesome... 11,361 word oneshot.

* * *

Naru…she was a hard worker. She might not have been the smartest camper, but she was the one with the most heart. Everything that was done, it was done with love, care and passion. There was not one person who didn't believe in that when it came down to Naru. She was the one who was able to accomplish what many could not do, just based on her will of strength. For her to survive to on her own since she was born took courage and strength that no normal child possessed. And yet for her to still love the world like a naïve child was ridiculous and downright abnormal.

Kakashi had been there for her as soon as they've met as children. He, like her, was an orphan, abandoned by his father who finally couldn't deal with life anymore, committed suicide. His mother, on the other hand, had died in childbirth, leaving him alone and abandoned by the age of five. The two were so similar and yet so different, that it hard for anyone to imagine that they had similar lives.

He was taken in by a gang of orphans by the time he was seven. He refused to talk to any of them in the beginning in case he started to care about them. The more people to care, the more suffering it would bring to him in the end. They taught him things that no one would imagine children to do. They stole; they'd committed crimes, and killed people. All to survive and help out each other, who's been abandoned since as long as they could remember. Orochimaru was the leader. He was the oldest, 14 at the time that Kakashi first met him. Orochimaru had taught him ways of torturing and killing for fun, but Orochimaru was also sort of crazy at the time and somehow he had advent follower by the name of Kabuto.

At the time of their ritual, in order to be accepted, he was to kill the first person he met on the street. It was their way of accepting him as a fellow brother who together will kill, eat, and even sleep together. So to prove his worth, Kakashi ventured off.

She was playing in the dirt when he met her. She was covered in filth but her hair still was still radiant like the sun. Her fragile little body was wearing a tank top and shorts, both covered in dirt. "Hiya, wanna play?" she asked brightly motioning him towards her. He ignored her question and instead took out the knife he was supposed to kill her with. "You gunna kill me" she said solemnly nodding her little head. "It's okay, evil lady said I will die soon one day so I know," she said as she patted the dirt. "Here's a present," she said as she scooped it onto a piece of cardboard before handing it to him. He frowned. "You're not scared?" He asked holding onto the knife tighter. She tilted her head. "Evil lady said I'm demon and demons don't deserve to live and because of that I'll die," she said as she dusted her hands against her dirty shorts. "Aren't you gunna kill me now?" she asked confused. Kakashi squeezed his eyes shut as he lifted up the knife to stab the little girl in the heart.

"Don't worry, I forgive you," she said as she stood up on her toes to give him a kiss on the cheek before helping him aim the knife at her heart. Tears leaked from underneath his eyes as he held onto the knife tightly. Here was a innocent little girl who knew she was going to die and instead made it seem like a walk in the park instead of losing her life. "Why are you crying?" she asked confused. Kakashi opened his eyes and relaxed his hold on the knife as he felt his cheeks. They were wet. "Are you hurt? Why are you crying?" she asked persistently. Kakashi tucked the knife back into his belt. "I'm not going to kill you," he said determinedly as he held out his hand. "I'll take care of you," he said as she frowned and grabbed his hand. "But I wanna die.." she said as he stared down at her. "Not today," he said as he pulled her away from the alley she was in.

Orochimaru was furious. He wanted blood. And instead the idiot brought him another stray. "I told you to kill her," he growled motioning to the runt hiding behind Kakashi. "She's innocently" he said stubbornly, backing away from the gang. "If you want to be part of our family then kill her," he said roared before lunging forward.

He didn't know what happened, one moment he was stepping back getting ready to block the attack and the next thing he knew, Naru jumped in front of him with the knife she stolen off of him and ducked under Orochimaru and stabbed him in the gut with the knife. She ran to the side staring at the man/boy in front of her who held his stomach in surprise. She growled. "You leave him alone. If you want me dead then you kill me," she said as she held the knife up threateningly. Kabuto ran forward to try to save his person and Naru glared threateningly at him as well.

"That's enough," a boy said stepping forward. "You both can stay," he said. Naru smiled. "Really?" she said, grinning widely as she pulled on Kakashi' shirt. "Look! You're not in trouble anymore," she said grinning. "Over my dead body," Orochimaru snarled.

The boy Itachi who stood up for them stared. "You're going to bleed to death anyways, so I think that's fine," he sneered as Kabuto growled. "You don't treat your leader like that," as he stepped forward to punch Itachi. Itachi grabbed a dagger from his belt and stabbed Kabuto in the heart with it. "Now you can join him in death too," Itachi said as he withdrew his knife.

"Let's go somewhere safe," he said as he motioned the group to follow him. Naru skipped happily behind them, holding onto Kakashi's hand, who was too surprise by the 4 year old that could kill in without a care.

Later that night, Itachi became the new leader and Naru and Kakashi were officially part of the family. Naru then learned that Itachi's brother was a dark hair boy who was a year older than her. He was stubbornly quiet and kept to himself who only talked to gain affection by his brother. Gaara was a redhead boy who was also 5. He had killed his parents a few years back when the father got too drunk and kept on beating on him. His mother didn't even realize he existed until he held a knife to her throat.

Unlike Orochimaru, Itachi wanted to raise his brother with love, so he searched around until he found both himself and Kakashi a job as an assassin for a loan shark. It paid decently and gave the children a chance to go to school and make something of their lives. So during the day, Sasuke, Gaara, and Naru went to school together in Kindergarten while Itachi, who was bumped to fifth grade because he knew most of his basics and Kakashi went to second grade alone.

* * *

Ten years had passed since then. Kakashi had graduated last year, after excelling his classes and was able to jump grades. Itachi had just turned nineteen and also graduated from highschool with honors and the family decided to surprise the boy with a surprise birthday celebration.

So that night when Itachi finally came home from work, the house was empty and quiet. Of course he sensed danger immediately from the doorway…but the house was too dark to see. He fingered the gun hidden in his pocket as he warily approached the house. He gingerly opened the door and was greeted with empty silence. He quietly closed the door and pulled out his gun. Whoever took his family had to be good. It was Kakashi's turn to stay at home with the kids while Itachi did his assignment and Kakashi was a force to be reckoned with. He quietly cocked his gun and slowly searched the house. He turned around just in time to get tackled to the ground and his gun pushed out of his grasp and the lights came on, at that exact moment. Naru was sitting on his stomach sweetly and Kakashi was by lights and Sasuke and Gaara were holding a giant cake in their hand as they yelled surprised to the surprised teenager.

"Neh…Ita-nii, are you surprise?" Naru asked smiling cutely as Kakashi chuckled. Someone took a picture and Itachi growled. "Whoever just did that is going to die," he threatened as Kakashi picked Naru off of Itachi. "But..Shi-chan said you'll like it," Naru said, eyes filled with tears threatening to release if Itachi didn't soothe the girl. Sasuke and Gaara both snickered as Itachi glared holes at Kakashi who was still holding onto Naru. "Ka-chan said that…?" he growled as he stood up, dusting his clothes off. "Well, did Ka-chan tell you..mmphuummphhrere," Itachi announced as Kakashi swiftly dropped Naru onto the couch before lunging at Itachi to cover his mouth.

Itachi threw a quick uppercut at Kakashi, who leaned back to avoid the punch, dropping his arm in the process. Dropping to his legs, Itachi swiftly knocked Kakashi's legs from underneath him and tackled the man. Kakashi anticipated the attack, used his legs as leverage and threw Itachi over him. Itachi growled and lunged back at the man. "Hey…no fighting in front of Naru-chan," Gaara growled as he got in between the two men. Both sweat dropped as they forgot about their little sister. Naru looked ready to cry and Sasuke had his arms around her, glaring at the two men. "Ah…Naru-chan! Don't be sad, Ie-chan and I were just playing," Kakashi said as he grabbed her into a hug. "Yeah…what Ka-chan," said Itachi said motionlessly as he dusted himself off again. Kids these days..no respect for their elders.

Naru nodded as she sniffled. "No more fighting?" she asked cutely, eyes red and teary. Kakashi nodded solemnly as he pecked her on the forehead. "Just for Naru-chan, no more fighting," he said, eyes curving into a grin. With that, he was shoved off of the couch, landing on the floor in a heap while Naru jumped onto Itachi. "Ita-nii! We got you a surprise!" Naru said cutely as Itachi caught her and tightened his hold so she wouldn't fall. Sasuke smirked. "That's what you get pervert." Sasuke said as he stepped over Kakashi who pouted from his position on the floor. "You mean that surprise earlier wasn't it?" Itachi asked alarmed. There had been too many surprises by his family that he was fearful of anything that was remotely similar to it. "Sa-kun, Gaa-kun, go get Ita-nii his present," Naru said cheerfully as she jumped down from Itachi's hold.

"Eh…Shi-chan…why are you on the floor?" Naru asked confused as Kakashi sat up. "Nothing, it was just comfortable there," he said sweat dropping. "Open it!" Naru exclaimed when Gaara and Sasuke came back with Itachi's present. Itachi sweated unnoticed. "What's wrong Ie-chan…it won't bite," Kakashi taunted as Itachi turned and glared at him. He snorted as he opened up the middle size box. Inside were a variety of presents, there were books on different types of fighting styles, a new dagger and gun, and some type of chain necklace. He nodded in thanks and everyone knew how he felt. "Ita-nii! Put on my present," Naru said happily as he wore the chain. It was a simple white gold chain that had an engraving of a weasel holding a sword on the back and his name on the front. "Do you like it Ita-nii?" Naru said shyly and Itachi gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Very much Naru-chan." He said before he was bombarded to take a lot at the other presents.

They were a lot closer than they were when they were kids. But growing up together does that to a person. Naru was everyone's center of attention. She was kind and loving, and could pack a hard punch if anyone made her angry. Kakashi was of course her favorite out of the family since he was the one who met her first. Itachi was like an older brother for her; he always watched her back and made sure she was safe. But he and Kakashi fought a lot, brotherly rivals it seemed, even though Kakashi was younger than Itachi by two years. Sasuke and Gaara were her close friends. They go to school together, have the same classes together, and pretty much did everything together. The only thing that they probably didn't do together was shower together because Kakashi and Itachi had forcefully made sure that the two boys were always in sight when Naru had to use the bathroom. Of course Naru was naïve to the whole girl and boy thing but didn't think twice about it when Kakashi or Itachi stood protecting her door while she took a shower.

It was probably a year after the whole family got together that Naru gave everyone nicknames. Of course Kakashi found it funny if Itachi was named Ie-chan and Itachi retaliated with Ka-chan. Of course the two were extremely unhappy with their nicknames by each other, but for Naru, they accepted and pretend it was a friendly rival.

They had all grew up a lot. Itachi and Kakashi were about the same height. Itachi had let his dark hair grew longer and tied it in a ponytail while he left his bangs hang down and cover his eyes. Kakashi kept his hair long, but not too long where he couldn't spike his silvery gray hair. Both was a little more on the slender side but no one would dare mention it because they both were muscular enough to punch someone across the room.

Sasuke and Gaara were also pretty close together as siblings who got along with similar taste. Sasuke was a miniature version of Itachi only with not as long of hair that he left messily and hardly ever combed it. Gaara was a short redhead with green eyes and his looks could usually scare people away, of course, Naru would slap him upside the head every time he tried at school.

Naru also grew up. Her hair was usually left down to fall around her mid back. She had sparkling blue eyes and sunny blonde hair. She had some time ago reached puberty without anyone realizing because she literally grew breast over night. One day she was walking around in a t-shirt and the next day she demanded that they went to a lingerie shop while she wore a jacket to cover her newly formed chest. Of course the whole family freaked out, seeing that Naru was turning into a finely well built attractive teen with boobs.

It was some time around the last couple years of high school, that Itachi and Kakashi had finally decided to make plans and take over the loan shark. He was a slimy crude man who deserved to die after mentioning something demoralizing to Naru that the two turned red and plotted the death of the man. It was an easy kill. The man had no heart and no real companions besides money, so the two decided to take over the business and move it to a quiet area on the second story of a flowershop.

"Neh…tomorrow's Saturday. Can we go to the beach," Naru asked from where the family sat together, watching a movie. Naru sat between Kakashi and Itachi on the couch while Sasuke and Gaara were on the floor in front of them.

"If you want Naru-chan," Itachi said patting her on the head. She pouted. "I'm not a baby Ita-nii," she said yawning as she wrapped the blanket tighter around her. It was starting to get warm for summer but the nights were still cold. Of course, Naru fell asleep during the movie, almost every time it was action night. She only stayed awake when it was her turn to pick the movie, but seeing how it was Sasuke's turn, Transformers 2 was playing. "I still think it's better than the first," Sasuke growled, arguing with Gaara as the two went off to bed. "Hell no! the freakin end took an extra hour. The first one was so much better," Gaara growled as they went to separate rooms. "I'll let you take care of her tonight," Itachi said nodding goodnight to his brother as he also went to bed. Kakashi smiled and brought Naru closer to him. Since they were little, Kakashi had promised that he'll protect his little bundle of joy. Of course if Naru was awake she'll call him a jerk for calling her a baby.

"Time to sleep," Kakashi announced as he slowly lifted Naru up into his arms. She sighed and snuggled closer to Kakashi. Reaching her bedroom, he balanced her carefully in his arm as he opened the door and slowly tucked her into bed. He smoothed her hair out of her face and planted a sweet kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight Naru-chan," he said softly as he left her room to go to bed as well.

Kakashi awoke with a start, gun in his hand, reading to shoot at whatever dared to move in his room. His room was dark but the door was opened and a shadow stood in the doorway. "Shi-chan…can I sleep with you?" Naru asked, sniffling quietly at the door. She was wearing her nightgown and was holding a teddybear that Itachi had won for her at a fair last year. Kakshi quickly threw his cover aside so that Naru could join him in bed.

"What happened Naru-chan?" Kakashi asked as she climbed into bed with him. He covered her with his blankets and held her close to his naked chest. "Just a nightmare," she said as she snuggled into his side. He tightened his hold on her and wrapped his leg around her, pulling her as close to him as he physically could. It wasn't the first time she came in because of a nightmare. But no matter how much he asked her, she would never say. "You know Ie-chan will have a fit if he sees you in my room while I'm only in boxers again," Kakashi teased. Itachi had came in looking for Naru one time a while ago and almost threw Kakashi out the window when he discovered the naked man holding onto Naru. Of course he calmed down when he realized that Kakashi was still clothed underneath and hadn't done anything to Naru.

"Ita-nii will be okay," Naru yawned as she buried her face into Kakashi's neck and breathe in his scent. It had always soothed her whenever she had trouble sleeping.

The next morning, it was Sasuke who through a fit. Itachi who had not found Naru in her room already knew where she was so he instead took off to the kitchen so that the next person could mess with Kakashi. He was just pouring himself coffee when he heard the screams and yells. Gaara poked his head out the door and yawned. "It's Sasuke's turn?" Gaara asked as he joined Itachi for coffee. Itachi nodded. Gaara had a similar experience a couple of months back and almost succeeded at strangling the man had Naru not stopped him, seeing that she was fully dressed and Kakashi still had his private parts covered, Gaara finally decided to released the hold on the man.

Sasuke growled as he joined the two men at the table. "Naru is sleeping with Kakashi," Sasuke growled as he poured himself a cup of coffee. The men nodded, they had each almost killed Kakashi over the stunt, but it was his room, and Naru did walk in there, instead of reverse so it was only right to spare the man. Kakashi and Naru soon joined them at the table. Kakashi had a scowled and Naru was rubbing his head tenderly where apparently Sasuke had thrown a book at and almost knocked out the man.

"You guys need to stop ganging up on Kakashi," Naru pouted as Gaara snickered. "Naru-chan, we were all expecting to see you in your room not Kakashi," Sasuke explained with a sigh. Naru pouted as Kakashi poured her a glass of orange juice. "Are we still going to the beach today," Naru looked hopefully at her family.

They sighed. "Go get dress if you want to go Naru," Itachi said as Naru giggled happily before running to her bedroom.

The boys quietly sat around the kitchen, sipping their morning coffee. Kakashi let out a peaceful sigh when…

"WHY AREN'T THE REST OF YOU GUYS DRESSED!" Naru yelled when she popped her head out of the door at the boys. She knew they needed a push for Naru event day. Sasuke and Gaara sputtered before they ran to their individual rooms. Kakashi and Itachi chuckled as they slowly sauntered to their room. They were waiting for her to say something. It wasn't Naru day without some sort of push by Naru. Of course they were whipped by their little Naru but it was a good kind of whip.

Naru was waiting impatiently by the door wearing an overgrown t-shirt with her bikini underneath. She was tapping her foot waiting and waiting until she finally heard yellings and thuds before she took off to the noise.

It wasn't a huge house, but they had knocked down a couple of walls to build five individual rooms and three baths. Of course Naru got the master bedroom and her individual bath since she was the only female in the family. Kakashi and Itachi shared one bathroom and so did Sasuke and Gaara.

"LET GO!" Kakashi growled as he punched Itachi in the face. Itachi faltered backwards and Naru ran between the two. "Shi-chan! Ita-nii! Stop fighting," she said eyes tearing up. Kakashi dropped his fist and sighed. "I'm sorry Naru-chan…don't cry," Kakashi cooed as he picked up Naru princess style and she buried her face in his chest. "Shi-chan! You hurt Ita-nii! Apologize!" she said as she banged her hands against his chest. Kakashi wince. Never underestimate the strength of a woman…especially one named Naru.

Kakashi coughed and glared at Itachi who smirked. He knew that Naru was going to round the corner in time to see him get punched. "I'm sorry Ie-chan," he mocked. "You're supposed to mean it!" Naru commanded as she smacked him again. "Okay okay, I'm sorry Ie-chan" he muttered. "I forgive you Ka-chan" Itachi said as he sauntered into his bedroom with Kakashi's towel around his waist. Kakashi's eye twitched in annoyance. If Naru wasn't there to protect him, he would throw that bastard into the lake for daring to steal his towel.

"Why aren't you done getting ready yet!" Naru asked, eyes twitching promising pain if Kakashi answer wrong. "Ah…I knew I forgot something," Kakashi responded as he quickly placed Naru carefully on the floor and ran to his bedroom to finish getting ready.

Another half an hour later, the five was finally in the car, Gaara had packed sandwiches and snacks with Naru's help while Sasuke rounded up drinks for the family's trip.

Naru sat in the backseat between Sasuke and Gaara and they were playing I spy, while an irritated Itachi had to listen to Kakashi's off tone singing. "Must we do this week?" Itachi sighed in annoyance. Apparently it was the wrong thing to say because the next second, he felt the car temperature dropped. He sweated.

"Are you saying you don't like Naru's event day…Ita-nii…"Naru asked quietly. Both Sasuke and Gaara slowly retreated back in their seats, burying themselves as far away as they could away from the quiet girl. Kakashi smirked. "Noooooo….Naru-chan. I love Naru event day! It's Kakashi's off beat singing that's driving me crazy," Itachi said as he mentally and physically prepared himself. "Oh…okay," Naru said as the temperature returned back to normal. Itachi sighed in relief. Kakashi's smirk got wider as he continued his singing. Naru smiled when she recognized the song. "OH! Turn it up!" Naru commanded and Kakashi grinned. Together the two sung to Katy Perry 'I kissed a girl.' Itachi groaned when Sasuke and Gaara decided to hum to the tune.

A long half an hour later the five finally arrived at the beach and Itachi was more than relieve to finally get out of the singing torture that Kakashi had put him through. Itachi narrowed his eyes. It was time for payback.

They grabbed the towels and picnic basket out of the car while Kakashi searched for the sunscreen. "Eh…Naru-chan did you pack some sunscreen?" Kakashi asked as he looked around for the said blonde girl.

"Hey! The water's great!" Naru cheered loudly down from the waters. The boys blinked, not noticing how Naru had got down to the beach so quick. "Sasuke, Gaara, go keep an eye on her," Itachi ordered and the boys nodded before they jogged to join Naru.

"She's going to kill us one day," Itachi grumbled as he picked up the picnic basket. Kakashi nodded as he hefted up the towels and sunscreen that he found behind his seat. The two took their time walking towards the sand, enjoying Naru's beach day.

Saturday was Naru's event day and Sunday was stay at home and play family games day. As one can tell from the title, Naru had the whole family whipped since she had met them all that fate filled day.

Kakashi and Itachi ignored the screams and giggling as they laid out the towels. "You know you can use a tan," Kakashi grinned as he poked at Itachi. Itachi growled. "It's part of the genes, we don't tan. We just burn and then return back to this color," he grumbled as he started to apply the sunscreen. "Naru-chan, put on sunscreen before you get sunburn!" Kakashi ordered as Naru giggled, tackling Sasuke into the water. Gaara stood apart from the pair and laughed as Naru ran back to Kakashi while a soaked Sasuke sputtered as he came up out of the water.

Sasuke growled as he slowly worked his way to Gaara. Gaara stopped laughing and ran as soon as he saw Sasuke lunged for him. "Get your ass back here!" Sasuke growled as he charged at Gaara through the waters.

Itachi and Kakashi were suddenly aware of how populated the beach was. It seemed as if thousands of people decided to finally join them because the next thing they knew, both of the men had their eyes twitching feeling the stares of horny men on their little Naru-chan as she bounced towards them in a baby blue bikini. The top was a halter where the strings tied behind her neck, pressing her young firm breast together. Her bottom was matching with two bows on the side of her hips.

"Shi-chan! Ita-nii!" Naru giggled as she tackled the two. "Naru-chan, you need sunscreen if you don't want to turn red like a tomato," Kakashi chided as he squirted the sunscreen onto his hand. "Sorry Shi-chan" Naru said as she turned to look at him. She grabbed some and squirted it onto her tan legs. Kakashi helped her with her face while Itachi helped her with her back. When she was fully covered in sunscreen, they switched, Naru helped Kakashi with his face while Itachi worked his back. Of course with the attention that Naru was showering, Kakashi didn't even realized that Itachi applied lotion instead of sunscreen. Itachi secretly grinned. Naru grinned. "So can I play now?" She asked hands on her hips and both men nodded.

They watched as Naru cheered and ran back towards the water. They turned and glared a few of the younger boys who decided to follow Naru into the water. "Don't worry, Sasuke and Gaara will take care of them," Itachi said crossing his arms and he laid onto the towel, a beach umbrella stood over him, providing him with shade. Kakashi nodded as he joined his brother, face down, getting ready to take a quiet nap.

They woke to Naru's screams and Gaara's and Sasuke's yell. Kakashi shot up and was running to the ocean with Itachi not far behind. Sasuke was carrying Naru while Gaara was soothing her. She was crying, burying her head in Sasuke's neck. "Sa-kun…it hurts," Naru whimpered as Kakashi reached out to grab Naru. "Naru-chan..what happened," Kakashi cooed softly as Sasuke handed Naru over to him obediently. "She was stung," Itachi said as he examined the lesions that were forming. Kakashi held her tighter. "It hurts really bad," Naru whimpered. "It's okay Naru-chan, we'll make it stop," he said as they moved back into the water.

Sasuke and Gaara were glaring and pushing the swarm of people that started to form around their group. "Sasuke, Gaara, go grab your shirts," Itachi instructed when Kakashi kneeled in the water, holding Naru close to him as Itachi helped him hold her leg where he could tend to it. Naru sniffled when Sasuke and Gaara both returned with the said clothing. Itachi carefully lifted Naru's leg as he slowly worked out the tentacles. Naru winced and Kakashi could only tighten his hold on her. "It's okay Naru-chan, Shi-chan and Ie-chan will make it feel better," Kakashi promised, kissing her forehead. Naru shut her eyes as she held tighter onto Kakashi's shirt and flinched when Itachi accidentally rubbed the tentacle deeper. Itachi quickly worked out the tentacle and splashed some seawater onto the wound. "Ka-chan…we need to pee on it," Itachi said solemnly. Kakashi nodded, they were familiar with treatments for jellyfish stings.

"Naru-chan…close your eyes and tell me a story okay?" Kakashi said as he gently carried her more inland. Itachi pulled down his swimming trunks and Kakashi looked away as he paid attention to the story that Naru was telling him. It was their own method of dealing with ugly situations. Kakashi would hide Naru away and make her tell him a story so that she would concentrate on something else rather than the situation. "The girl was searching for her family but they were no where to be found. She kept on wandering around the woods, calling their names, but no one came out. She was getting mad because they were suppose to play together but instead they all hid, taunting her, telling her that she'll never find then," Naru whimpered as she squeezed her eyes tightly retelling her nightmare. It was the first thing that came to her mind.

When Itachi finished, he laid a hand on Kakashi's shoulder and motioned him to wash it off in the saltwater. Kakashi nodded as he whispered to Naru softly. "We're okay baby. We're almost done and then we can go home." Kakashi said softly as he crouched over the water, Naru in his arms as Itachi helped him wash off the urine off of Naru's leg. Naru shuddered and turned her head away from Kakashi to puke into the ocean. She shuddered again as Kakashi rubbed her back. "Come on, lets go home," Kakashi walking towards the car. Naru laid silently against his shoulder.

The three quickly cleaned their area before joining their companions at the car. Sasuke got in and Naru was handed to him as Gaara carefully got in after her. "Sa-kun, can we play I spy again?" Naru asked softly as Sasuke pushed strands of hair out of Naru's face. "Okay…I spy something blue," Sasuke said and Gaara looked around as Sasuke carefully hoisted Naru up so she could play as well.

"We should stop by a pharmacy to pick up some pain medication for her," Itachi muttered quietly to Kakashi. "I didn't think there'll be jellyfishes today. They usually block the ocean if there are," Kakashi growled as he glanced back at his little Naru-chan.

Sometime during the car ride, Naru started shivering and Kakashi handed over his shirt to cover Naru with while they turned up the heater for her.

"We're almost home," Sasuke mumbled as he placed a kiss on her cheek. "I'm sorry I'm such a baby," Naru whimpered as tears started to fall down her cheek.

"You're never a baby, you're always our Naru-chan," Gaara said as he leaned over and patted Naru on her head. Naru sniffled and Sasuke quietly soothed her.

They gently carried her into the living room, since she refused to be locked up in her bedroom on a weekend. Gaara and Sasuke joined her on the couch while Itachi went out to grab some medication for her. Kakashi received a call from work and heartbrokenly left Naru with Sasuke and Gaara, promising to come back as soon as he could. Naru nodded quietly and laid against Gaara's shoulder while they rewatched Transformers 2, Sasuke not believing that Gaara could have liked the first one better.

Kakashi left with a sighed. Someone apparently had broken into their office and fiddled around before security could grab him. So they needed him to go back to the office to see if anything was stolen. When Kakashi arrived, the office was a messed. Files were scattered all over the place and he swore. He was going to need Itachi here with him. Ordering security to call Itachi, Kakashi started to pick up the papers, reorganizing them and trying to find out the missing papers from his files. He didn't realized that the picture that Naru forced the family to take together was missing.

Sasuke and Gaara were quietly arguing over the movie that they were watching to notice that the door was unlocked from the outside.

"I told you this movie is so much better," Sasuke said as he pointed towards the screen. "Who doesn't like transformers, especially the way that they fight. Look at his awesome transformation at the end," Sasuke growled as he pointed at the tv. "Still, I think this is only okay, the first one was so much better," Gaara said crossing his arms, careful not to wake their companion between then.

So they didn't notice the shadow that stood behind them before it was too late. Sasuke was knocked out first and Gaara barely had a chance to turn his head before he joined his brother on the ground.

The guy chuckled as he picked up the golden blonde hair girl in her nightgown before he sauntered out the door, same way he came in.

A few hours later when Gaara came around, he cried out in fear as he rushed to called Kakashi and Itachi to inform them what happened.

As soon as he did, he shook his friend awake. Sasuke groaned when he came to. "What the fuck was that?" Sasuke growled rubbing his neck where he was hit. "Someone attacked us and took Naru," Gaara said, scanning the room for any traces of the attackers.

Naru didn't know what woke her up but once she did, the pain from the sting started to settle in. She winced as she looked around the room. "My how pretty you've growned," a silky voice spoke up and Naru threw herself around to look behind her. "Who are you," she growled as she tried to get up. The motion was too much for her and she fell back down. "It's only been 10years…how can you forget me so quick." He hissed at her as he stepped closer to her fallen body. Naru cocked her head as he crouched down to her level and held onto her chin as he forcefully kissed her.

Naru freaked out. No one dared touched her like that, especially with her family around. So she did the only thing she could do, she punched him hard. But he saw it coming and grabbed her arm before it could reach his face. "You won't be able to hurt me twice in a row," He cooed as he pushed her away before standing up again. "I still don't know who the fuck you are," Naru growled as she tried to prop herself up.

"You don't remember stabbing me with a knife all that years ago..?" Orochimaru chuckled as he took out a syringe. Don't worry this is just to help you sleep," he smirked as she tried to fight him before he stabbed her in the shoulder and injected the tranquilizer into her system. She dropped like a rock and he smirked. He had so much planned for the girl in front of him.

Kakashi and Itachi could have been considered as traveling at the speed of light at the speed that they took to get back home. They both got to the door at the same time and threw the door open to reveal Sasuke with an icepack on his neck and Gaara who had a giant lump on his head.

"What the fuck happened," Kakashi growled as he scanned the room. "I don't know, one minute we were watching a movie and the next we were knocked out and Naru's gone," Sasuke responded while Gaara moaned at his headache. Itachi and Kakashi looked at each other before Itachi threw the file on the desk. "That fucking bastard, I'm going to find him and kill him," Itachi growled.

"Is it the same person from your work?" Gaara asked as he took the offered icepack from Sasuke.

"We watched the security video. Our little friend is still alive," Itachi said eyes blazing.

The boys were confused. "Who are you talking about?" Sasuke asked sitting up, confused. "Orochimaru," Kakashi spat hatefully. "Come with us," Itachi said as he motioned the boys out the door and into the awaiting car.

When Naru finally came, she was naked and had her arms tied above her head by ropes that came down from the ceiling. Her legs were spread apart exposing her womanhood and tied to separate chains that came out of the ground. She winced as she tried to relieve the pressure off of her arms. "So you woke up," Orochimaru hissed as he came into view with a whip. Naru groaned, trying to clear her head, still groggy from the injection hours ago.

"Don't worry, we have plenty of time to play before your friends find you," Orochimaru hissed softly as he gently touched her face. "If you didn't do what you did we were younger, I would probably have made you my wife," he smirked as he trailed light touches down her back. She growled. "What makes you think I want to sleep with you?" she sneered as he's glazed darken. "You'll beg me by the time I'm done to fuck you until you split in half," he growled as he unwrapped his whip.

Naru chuckled darkly. "I doubt your dick is even big enough to penetrate me," she growled. SMACK. She winced but held her cries. With her family, she could be herself, but when she's alone, she had to be strong, or else her family will never forgive her. "Did you just whipped me? I thought that was a breeze," Naru mocked as he lashed her again. She didn't cry, just flinched and his eyes started to glaze. "YOU WILL DO WHAT I WANT!" he cried shrilly as he threw salt water on her back.

Naru teared up but she refused to back down. "So is this your only want of getting a woman?" Naru grunted as Orochimaru continued to whip her. He changed his plans because he suddenly he was in front of her. He dipped his whip in the salt water and smirk. "I hate to waste such beauty, but a woman needs to learn her place in society," he growled as he flicked his wrist. She cried out at last when his lash landed on her sensitive chest. He chuckled. "Ask me for mercy," he said as he repeated the motion. Naru bit her tongue, refusing to let him hear another sound from him.

"ASK ME!" he bellowed as he whipped her across her thighs. Tears started to fall, but she refused. He grinned. "I am going to have so much fun breaking you," He murmured as he held up his new toys.

Kakashi and Itachi had gone back to the office to find any traces of Naru. They even went through their list of loaners in case any one of them had contact with Orochimaru. "FUCK!" Kakashi cried as he threw the papers on the ground. Itachi turned and punched him in the stomach. Hard. Kakashi groaned as he flew across the room and landed on the floor. "Naru's in danger. We need to stay calm and find her," Itachi growled. "You can't be like this or else you're useless," he said as he extended an arm to help Kakashi up. Kakashi grunted as Itachi helped him up. Sasuke and Gaara stood to the side, not knowing what to do. They were never taught about this. No one could prepare them for this moment. Hell Gaara knew if someone even looked Naru the wrong way, the four boys would be on the person asap.

"FUCK ME!" Itachi cursed half an hour later and Kakashi blinked. "Didn't you just tell me to stay calm?" Kakashi asked sarcastically. He wasn't ready to get a piece of paper shoved in his face. Kakashi blinked as he jerked his head back to get a better look at the paper.

"What the fuck…" he trailed off as he eyeballed the man in the picture. It looked kind of like Orochimaru…but only if he had got his face redone. The skin was still pale and his hair was longer almost feminine looking and the only thing that was really recognizable was his eyes. They were still wide and crazy looking even if his facial expression was blank. Kakashi cursed.

"How the fuck we missed this bastard," he growled as Itachi's eyes darken. "We thought he was going to bleed to death remember?" he said as he motioned towards the paper. "I drive," he said as the four men jumped into their car.

Itachi's and Kakashi's rules for loaning was simple. If you wanted a loan you gave up your information and reference. Kakashi and Itachi made sure to keep precise records of everyone in case someone decided to run…or in this case, played unfair.

Naru willed herself against the pain. She would not let this psychological insane person break her. She knew her family would die for her just as she would for them. Blood wasn't what made family together but trust and love. She trusted her family to save her but she didn't trust their judgment in the form of saving. As in creating such a commotion that cops would be chasing after them and such. If only Naru knew at that moment because Itachi sneezed as he sped past another light while trying to shake off the swarm of policemen.

She refocused when Orochimaru slapped her painfully across the face. She felt her head snap to the side as she glared at him. "I'm sorry did I do that?" He mocked as he tightened the clamps that he placed on her sensitive nipples. They were starting to turn red and she could feel a stinging sensation. Naru chuckled darkly. "No worries, after all I should apologize for being so bored that I fell asleep," she smiled. Orochimaru chuckled. "I really enjoy your company," he said licking a cut that was still bleeding on her left breast.

Naru smiled. "If only you knew how I much I feel against you," she said as he grabbed another toy and Naru closed her eyes, knowing what was going to come.

The four boys knocked down the door but the house was abandoned. There was no one or anything inside. "Hey sir, do you know what happen to your neighbor?" Sasuke yelled across to a man who was carrying grocery bags in. The man blinked in surprise.

"Oh..that crazy bitch moved out last week," he said. "Finally I can have some peace and quiet," he muttered as he continued to walk towards the door. He didn't get very far because someone pulled him back and swiftly turned him around to face four very unhappy men. He eeped.

"She did however leave me a forwarding address for her mails," he said as he pointed inside the house. Gaara released his hold on the man as he scampered inside the house to find the address that scribbled on a piece of paper.

"I think you scared him Gaara," Kakashi smirked as Gaara crossed his arms. "Idiot," he declared when the man returned with the said sheet of paper. Itachi thanked him as he blinked as the four man hurried away. "Crazy assholes," he muttered as he quickly went back inside and locked the doors behind him.

"Can't you drive any faster?" Kakashi growled. "It's almost nighttime and god knows what that bastard is doing with Naru," he said as Itachi glared at him. "Blame the god damn car," he growled. "Car doesn't go any faster," he muttered as he swerved to the left to avoid collision with the car. Sasuke and Gaara held onto their seatbelt as Itachi narrowly avoided the semi-truck. "You gotta teach us to drive like that," Sasuke said in awed, never seeing his brother's real move. Gaara had stars in his eyes. "We should get one of those racing cars," Gaara grinned and Sasuke highfive him.

Itachi sighed. Boys. "I'll teach you guys later," he said as he stepped on the brake and forcefully turned his steering wheel to the left. The boys could feel the car tipping over as it screeched and they stopped in front of another building. "That's some crazy driving," Sasuke mumbled as he shook his head.

Kakashi and Itachi was already out the door and slammed open the door. Gaara and Sasuke followed behind at a slower pace. They didn't want to get in the way of their brothers, knowing the craze that they were in at the moment.

"You know, I almost feel sorry for Orochimaru," Gaara said as they entered the building. It was some sort of office building. The front was empty with scattered letters all over the floor. They carefully stepped around the passed out woman holding a gun in the hallway who it seemed that either Itachi or Kakashi knocked out on their way to Naru.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" the boys took off in the direction.

Kakashi had threw open the door, taking the lead when Itachi knocked out the woman with one punch in the head in the hallway. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Kakashi yelled as he took sight in the room.

Naru was hanging bloodly in the middle of the room naked. Her legs were spread wide open and he could tell that the man had already molested her. "Imma kill you!" He growled as he punched the surprise man in the face, forcing him to drop the dildo to the ground. Itachi was on Naru in a minute, cutting the ropes that held her hands tied above her and she finally let out a cry of relief. "It's okay, Ita-nii got you," he said as Gaara arrived and handed him his jacket after seeing the state that Naru was in. Sasuke and Gaara both searched the table for the key to Naru's handcuffs as Itachi stood carefully behind her, removing the wretched clamps that was placed on her nipples. He ignored the crash of someone landing against the wall.

"You're safe now Naru-chan," he said gently as Naru cried out from the released pain. "Don't worry Ka-chan will return the pain 10times of what he did to you," he said when Sasuke arrived back in view with the keys.

Sasuke was carrying Naru back out to the car with Gaara holding the car keys. "Looks like I'm driving," Gaara smirked as Sasuke growled at him. "I call shots next time," he muttered as Naru grinned at him tiredly. "I'm so tired Sa-kun," she said as the boys looked softly down at her. "I'm sorry for not keeping you safe," he said planting a kiss on her forehead as Gaara started the car.

Itachi had sent the boys home to watch over Naru as the two other brothers promise to take care of Orochimaru. "Want some icecream when we get home?" Sasuke asked as Naru perked up. "Rocky Road?" she asked happily and Gaara smiled behind the driver's seat. "Eww…fine rockyroad."

Orochimaru was crackling crazily as Kakashi sat on his stomach, showering him with punches. "Kakashi stop!" Itachi ordered as he pulled Kakashi off of the man. "So you do love me after all Itachi!" Orochimaru chuckled as Itachi heaved the man back to where Naru was painfully tortured earlier. "No…we're just going to return the favor," he said as Kakashi grabbed the abandoned rope and tied Orochimaru and spread his legs, similar to the stance that Naru was found earlier.

The two men hailed down a taxi after they finished their work. They left Orochimari gagged, tied, and being fuck with a dildo that they stuck into him before tying it in place so it couldn't move. As for the woman that was knocked out earlier, they dragged her over to Orochimaru and opened her mouth before forcing her to take Orochimaru's dick in it and tying her head to Orochimaru's body so that she couldn't pull out. They also tied her arms back behind her connected her to her legs and used the nipple clamps on her breasts underneath her clothing. They then pulled her underwear down before plugging both of her holes and replacing her panties back on. After that, the two men tied bags around each one of their necks and smiled darkly. When they were satisfied with their work, they locked the doors and left the couple to rot in the room.

When Kakashi and Itachi arrived home, both boys were blushing and refused to look at the two men. "What happened?" Itachi asked as he glanced over at Naru who was sleeping peacefully on the couch.

"Her wounds are dirty and we didn't feel comfortable enough to do it," Gaara said as he glared at Sasuke. Sasuke shrugged. "Kakashi is going to kill us if we touched her," he said as Kakashi nodded.

"I'll take care of her," he said as he came around the couch to pick up Naru. "I told you you should have told her a while ago," Itachi muttered as Kakashi shot a glared at him. Itachi pat the boys on the shoulder. Lets watch a movie like Kakashi takes care of her," he said as the three men settled down together on the couch.

Kakashi carefully carried Naru to her bedroom where he locked the door behind him. He knew his brothers would respect their privacy, but in case of emergency, he didn't want anyone to peak in. He strolled to the bathroom where he carefully filled it with warm water. He then poured some of Naru's favorite lavender liquid soap as he waited for the tub to fill up before he shut off the water.

He returned back to Naru and carefully woke her up. "Naru-chan," he said softly as he moved her hair out of her face. "Shi-chan?" she muttered as she groaned and open her eyes. She felt tears run down her cheeks. "I'm sorry," she said as Kakashi gently wrapped his arms around her. "Shh…you did great. Shi-chan should be sorry for leaving you so carelessly," he said as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "It's time for a bath. Shi-chan is going to help you clean your wounds okay?" he said quietly as Naru nodded her head. Kakashi helped Naru take off her sweats and t-shirt and he frowned, seeing the cuts on her body. "I'm sorry you had to get hurt," Kakashi muttered as he gently picked up Naru and carried her to the bathroom.

"It's not your fault Shi-chan," she groaned when Kakashi lowered her in the water. She closed her eyes tightly when her skin started to burn where Orochimaru had whipped her. "It hurts," she whimpered as Kakashi felt his heart knot up. "Baby…we need to clean it though or else it'll hurt more later," he said softly as he planted another kiss on her forehead. Naru sniffled as she sat in the tub and let Kakashi slowly washed her body.

"Did he penetrate you," Kakashi asked softly as he gently cleaned the cuts on her upper thigh. Naru sniffled and shook her head. Kakashi felt out a cry of relief as he smiled comforting at Naru. "That's good baby! He didn't touch you there," he said giving her another kiss. She sniffled again. "He did prod me. I don't know if he broke through," she said tearing up. "Don't worry baby, Shi-chan already took care of him," he said as he gently pulled her to a sitting position exposing her bruised breasts to him. "I need you to turn around now," he said as he smiled softly at her. Naru nodded and did as she instructed, slowly turning around exposing the whiplashes that Orochimaru had showered her with.

It was a good thing that Orochimaru was taken care of because Kakashi was tempted to return back there to give him another taste of his own medication. It should be okay. He really doubt anyone would find the body until after Orochimaru died from lack of oxygen.

When Kakashi finished cleaning her, he drained the water and gently wrapped Naru with a towel before lifting her up and carrying her to bed. Itachi knew what was going on because he had left bandages and ointment on the bed for Naru.

After Kakashi dressed her wounds, he helped her into another nightgown. The material was soft and silky and should prevent her from hurting her wounds. He took off his pants and gently tucked Naru and him under the covers where he held her gently as he told her a story of two little orphans who started with nothing and found everything they could ever want in life. As Naru drifted off to sleep Kakashi buried his face in Naru's hair and sighed.

"Craziest day ever," he muttered. Beach scene. Jellyfish sting. And Orochimaru coming back from the dead. "I'll never leave you out of my sight again," he muttered as he planted kisses on her hair.

"Wuv you…Shi-chan," Naru mumbled sleepily as nuzzled her neck. "Wuv you too Naru-chan," he said as he closed his eyes to sleep.

The next morning was no exception for anyone. There were a couple of yells, giggling, and scrambling in the household as Gaara and Sasuke sleepily rubbed their eyes and followed the commotion. Itachi was on top of Kakashi trying to strangle him as Kakashi was trying his best to shove Itachi off of him. The two grinned as they greet Naru who was peeking from under the cover with a giggle. It was the family's medication for Naru. To get things settled back into normalcy as quickly as possible.

"AHHH SHI-CHAN!" Naru cried as she scrambled over to Kakashi, where Itachi finally got his hands around Kakashi's neck.

Naru cried out loud as soon as she moved and everyone stopped and quickly ran over to her. "I hurt," she said pouting and the boys sighed in relief. They knew the difference between playful Naru and serious Naru. And Naru was seriously hurting.

"Can we finish our picnic from yesterday?" Naru asked cutely pulling on Itachi's and Kakashi's shirt. "We never got to each our sandwiches yesterday," she said pouting and Itachi ruffled her hair. "Lets get ready for a picnic then," he said smiling as he shooed everyone out so that Naru can change on her own.

Kakashi and Itachi behaved as they both took their showers and changed clothes before order the boys to go to the kitchen to prepare lunch. Gaara was once again stuck making sandwiches while searched for a clean blanket. Kakashi was stuck tossing out the rotten food from the day before and cleaning out the basket while Itachi checked on Naru.

"Naru! We're ready to leave," he announced when everyone gathered together in the living room, waiting for Naru.

"Shi-chan!" Naru cried as Kakashi leaped to Naru's room pushing Itachi out of the way. "Figured you'll be more whipped than the rest of us," Itachi muttered as he dragged the boys to wait out in the car.

"What's wrong Naru," Kakashi asked opening the door and peaking in before fully stepping into the room and closing the door behind him.

Naru pouted. "I can't zip the dress," she said as she clumsily tried to zip up her little dress.

Kakashi chuckled. Naru was wearing a short sleeve white dress where the dress felt down to her knees. The dress' neckline fell above her chest, hiding the wounds that Orochimaru inflicted yesterday. Kakashi obediently zipped her up and helped her tied the strings together into a bow behind her back. Naru grabbed Kakashi's hand as he gently led her out the door and into the awaiting cars where Gaara was in the front seat. Sasuke was pouting in the backseat while Gaara was shooting him a grin and Itachi was in the passenger seat. Kakashi opened the side door as he let Naru in before following in after her.

"Sasuke got to drive yesterday so it's my turn," Gaara grinned as Sasuke crossed his arms unhappily in front of him.

Naru pouted. "I wanna drive too," she said and everyone froze. They forgot that Naru was going to turn 16 soon. "Ahh…well we still got a few more months before you can legally drive," Kakashi said as he patted her on the head. "I hate you guys for being 16 first," she said pouting.

Gaara drove them to a nearby park and the family sat together to talking and joking. It was family time during the weekend, where the five could be together the whole day to be a family. Naru giggled as she grabbed Kakashi's hand in hers and the three men glanced questionably at the two.

"Shi-chan said he's going to marry me!" Naru announced mischievously with a tinkle in her eyes. The boys blinked before it finally settled in their mind. "NARU-CHAN!" Kakashi cried as he quickly got up and ran as the men chased after him. She giggled as Gaara lunged at him but missed and ended up tackling Sasuke instead.

"You know, Ka-chan never held anyone besides you," Itachi said where he sat next to Naru as the two sat together watching the chase. "I know" she said brightly waving and blowing kisses at the men. "I think he needs a push," she said giggling as Sasuke finally caught with him and held him down while Gaara strangled him.

Itachi smirked. "WAIIIIII Gaara! Shi-chan is turning blue!" Naru yelled as she got up and slowly ran to the three sort of limping from the sting the day before.

When the family calmed down again, the five sat down as they ate the sandwiches prepared earlier. Naru was laying on the floor, using Kakashi's leg as a pillow as she pointed at the clouds. "That one looks like a rabbit," she said pointing. Gaara looked up. "That one looks like a duck," he said pointing to one in the far distance. Naru squinted. "No it looks like chicken," she argued. Gaara blinked. "They look similar...so what's wrong with my duck?" he argued. Naru grinned. "Because I said it's a chicken." "Well fine, yours look like a tree," he sputtered and Naru laughed.

When they finished, Naru pulled on Gaara's shirt. "I want a piggyback ride," she said as she threw her arms around his neck before Gaara could scamble away. "Shi-chan, hoist me up," she ordered as Gaara groaned. "I'll make you cookies later," Naru bribbed as Gaara brighten up. "Chocolate chip?" He asked as he stood up, steading himself so that he didn't topple over with. Naru grinned. "I'll even put on colorful sprinkles," she said as Gaara perked up and started jogging up the hill.

It was actually kind of odd that the redhead teen enjoyed chocolate chip cookies with color sprinkles. It still didn't make sense to his family how he came up with that combination.

"Nap time," Kakashi yawned as he dusted the blanket before laying down. Within minutes he was pass out and Itachi and Sasuke grinned evilly as they plotted against the sleeping man.

It was Naru's screech that Kakashi woke up with a start. He glared around and seeing Naru's horrified look on his face freaked him out. "What's wrong Naru-chan," he asked reaching out to her and she glared at Itachi and Sasuke who stood aside and held innocent grins as they stared back.

Naru pouted as she sat down and Kakashi held her. "What's wrong Naru-chan," Kakashi cooed and Naru sighed not knowing what to tell him.

"Shi-chan…" she sighed sorrowfully as she glared at both Itachi and Sasuke again. Gaara stood by the tree, holding his sides as he howled in laughter.

"Your face…" she muttered and Kakashi whipped his head around to glare at Itachi and Sasuke. They both fell down laughing as soon as he turned in their direction.

"What the hell is on my face," He growled as he picked up Naru who wrapped her legs around him as Kakashi ran to find the nearest bathroom.

The men only laughed harder when they heard his cries of surprised. A few minute later Kakashi arrived back with Naru at his side, face damp but still looked the same as when he left a few minutes ago. Kakashi had permanent marker drawn all over his face. There were big circles around his eyes, shaded in till you could tell where his eyelids ended and where his eyebrow started. There were stars drawn around forehead and his cheeks were circled and color in as well.

"I'll kill you!" Kakashi snarled as he launched himself at the two who could only stumbled away in laughter as they try to catch their breath. "Shi-chan! Lets go home, I'll take care of you," Naru said as she wrapped her arms around Kakashi before he could lunge at the pair again. The pair calmed down as they caught their breath only to break out in laughter again as soon as they looked back at Kakashi.

"Let's go," Naru said, tugging on Kakashi's arm who growled before following his Naru-chan.

When they arrived up, both Itachi and Sasuke locked themselves up in their room as Naru dragged Kakashi into her bedroom to clean him up. That left Gaara waiting around in the livinging dejectedly as he knew Naru-chan forgot about his chocolate chip cookies with colorful sprinkles. He sighed. Itachi and Sasuke ruined his evening.

Kakashi sat unhappily on the bed as Naru grabbed some hand sanitizer and tissue. She made him close his eyes as she dabbed some sanitizer onto the tissue and rubbed gently at his skin. His unhappy expression made Naru feel bad.

"I'm sorry they did that to you Shi-chan," Naru said softly as she rubbed his eyelids. Kakashi sighed. "Those boys, I need to get back at them," Kakashi growled. Naru sighed as she rubbed his cheeks. When Naru rubbed the last of it she smiled. Her shi-chan looked normal again and she placed a little peck on his lips when she finished.

Kakashi opened his eyes and smiled tenderly as he grabbed Naru's arm and spun her around, catching her as she fell into his lap. "Shi-chan, you can just tell me to turn around," she pouted as Kakashi nuzzled her neck, tightening his hold on her.

"It's not as fun," he said and he breathed in her scent. She smelled like lavender and dandelions and Kakashi just sighed softly as Naru leaned back and closed her eyes.

"I wish I can keep you like this for myself," he murmured softly as he gently kissed her neck.

"Shi-chan…can I ask a favor," Naru said seriously as she turned around to stare at him. "Of course Naru-chan," he said solemnly dropping his arms to his sides.

"I kissed Orochimaru yesterday and it was disgusting. I know normal kisses aren't like that but I have no one to show me." Naru asked innocently as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Kakashi frowned. "Naru-chan…kissing is between two people who care a lot about one another and want to share their bodies with each other. I don't want to kiss you just to make you forget," he said as he wrapped his arms around her. Naru pouted.

"But shi-chan…I told you I love you," Naru said as she nuzzled his neck. Kakashi shook his head. "Naru-chan…but you only love me as a brother, just like you do with Ie-chan," he said as he stroked her hair. Naru shook her head stubbornly.

"I know I love the difference between love," she said pouting. "Ita-nii is an older brotherly love, while Ga-kun and Sa-kun are both friend and family love. But shi-chan! I really do love you," Naru said as her eyes started to tear up. Kakashi sighed. "Don't cry Naru-chan…shi-chan doesn't like to make you cry," he said as laid a kiss on her forehead.

"But shi-chan…you don't believe me," she said sniffling. Kakashi felt his heart ache. If only his Naru-chan knew how he felt. "Okay, I believe," he said smiling at her softly. Naru pouted as she glanced at his expression. "No you don't," she said pushing him away. She frowned as she got up and winced when she activated her wounds.

Kakashi quickly reached out to grab her and pulled, throwing her off balance and back onto bed, next to him. He leaned over her and stroke her cheek gently as he smile. Naru frowned. "I love you like you love me," she said eyes tearing again. "And I don't know what to say or do to make you believe me," she said as she looked to the side.

Kakashi straddled her, knees on either side of her legs as he lean down and pecked her at the corner of her lip. Naru turned and he used that moment to close his eyes and kiss her on the lips.

Naru sighed closing her eyes as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer to her. He nibbled gently on her lips and when she opened her mouth, his tongue darted in. Her mouth tasted sweet and he stroked her tongue as he explored her mouth. Naru whimpered as she tried to pull Kakashi closer. Their lips clashed together as Naru experimentally explored his mouth and she groaned when he sucked on her tongue. He broke the kiss as he nuzzled her neck and gently bit down on her neck. "Shi-chan," she grasped, surprise and turned her head, giving him access to her neck. He chuckled as he licked and playfully nibbled before he bit down and sucked. Naru whimpered and Kakashi stopped, and smiled looking down at Naru.

Her face was flushed and her lips bruised, never really kissing anyone and he loved how his hickey stuck out from her skin. He grinned as he got up. Naru sat up, looking questionably at Kakashi who locked the door and pushed her desk chair underneath the door, blocking it so that no one could break it down without busting the door.

"That should give them a hint," he smirked as he strolled back to over to where she sat and he gently pushed her back down as he climbed back on top on her.

"Baby…let me show you how it's done," he grinned as he gave her another smothering kiss.

**AN:** K...chapter is done. If you guys like it...RR and give me ideas of what other types of stories you wanna read and I'll see what I can do.


End file.
